MISSION Secrète
by carol-anne100
Summary: Bella est humaine, mais pas complètement, né avec des capacités que personne d'autre à. En plus d'être un secret même du gouvernement depuis l'enfance. Elle déménage chez son père adoptif Charlie à Forks avec une nouvelle mission. Tout est parfait, mais ce qui importait était qu'elle trouve quelque chose et ne pas se faire trouver…
1. prologue

Prologue :

Cela fait seize ans que je vis avec Renée et Phil à Phœnix en Arizona. Il y a cinq ans j'ai appris que Charlie et Renée m'avait adopté et qui sont mes vrais parents. Mon père a été tué par balle suite à l'embauche d'une tueuse à gage qui était chargé de l'assassiner. Avant sa mort, il a fait croire à tout le monde que ma mère m'avait perdu dans un accident pour me protéger. Les seules personnes au courant de mon existence sont ma mère, suite à sa découverte dans le dressing sous une latte de parquet d'un dossier sur elle et moi, Jonas qui aide à surveiller le gouvernement est qui a embauché ma mère, et Joe qui ma entrainer à contrôler mes capacités. Je dois vous avouez avoir d'abord ri, puis voyant les têtes de mes interlocuteurs, j'ai demandé des explications. Joe, que je considère maintenant comme mon mentor, m'a alors expliqué que je serais une expérience scientifique parfaite pour le gouvernement, qu'ils seraient prêt à tout pour une personne comme moi. Cela explique donc mon adoption et leur présence aujourd'hui. Le fait qu'on commençait à voir mes différences, les a décidées a me dire la vérité pour m'aider à me cacher et me contrôler devant les autres. Pendent ces cinq ans, Joe m'a entraîné à développer correctement mes aptitudes, Jonas lui m'a appris tout ce qui devait se savoir sur son organisation et les services secrets… Je parle souvent avec ma mère pour que nous puissions mieux nous connaître et rattraper le temps perdu durant les week-ends et même après les cours. Depuis deux ans, j'ai été déclaré apte à effectuer une mission dans les alentours de chez moi afin de ne pas alerter Renée et Phil à cause de mon absence.

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon dernier jour à Phœnix, je partais vivre chez Charlie à Forks. Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela, officieusement sais pour mieux le connaitre et léser Renée voyager avec Phil sur ses déplacement mais réellement pour une mission de la plus haute importance qui m'a été donner afin d'aider ma mère (j.s.w) qui risque de mourir si je ne mène pas à bout ma mission.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

Dans l'avion j'ouvris mon ordinateur et regarda tous les fichiers que m'a envoyé Jonas sur mes futurs camarades de classe ainsi que sur leurs parents(nom, prénom, âge, classe, certificat de bonne vie et mœurs … Enfin, toutes les informations qui pouvaient m'être utile dans un avenir proche ). j'allais à ouvrir le dossier sur la mission qui m'avait été confiée lorsque ma voisine de siège commença à me parler. Je fermais alors l'ordinateur en me promettent de regarder le dossier plus tard et mit mes écouteurs tout en faisant semblant de dormir pour me débarrasser de ma pipelette de voisine. Je commençai également à me préparer psychologiquement à la météo de Forks. La première chose qui allait me manquer là-bas était le soleil et mes entraînements avec Joe. Je pourrai toujours parler avec les autres mais cela ne sera pas pareil. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre d'aller à Forks pour la mission alors que l'était de ma mère commence à se dégrader puisque l'aide dont j'ai besoin s'y trouve.

Arrivé à l'aéroport de port Angeles, j'allais chercher mes bagages et me rendit sur le parking trouver Charlie. Il était là à m'attendre devant sa voiture de service. Bonjours la discrétion! Mais j'aurai ma voiture pour aller au lycée. Ma mère l'avait expédié pour qu'elle arrive ce matin, je l'ai de puis un ans, c'est une Volvo XC60 noir avec vitres teintées mais ce qu'ignore Charlie et Renée, c'est que la voiture est anti-balles et qu'il y a un équipement de recherche dissimulé dan le dans le coffre à la place de la roue de secours.

- Alors Bella, me questionna Charlie dès que l'on fut arrivé à la maison, comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

Je lui répondis rapidement que cela allait et je suis monté déballer mes affaires, me coucher pour être en forme demain pour les cours. J'avais pris la décision que je regarderais le dossier sur la mission ainsi que ceux sur mes camarades demain avant les cours ou sur l'heure du midi.

**slt, j'espère que sa vous a plus dite moi si vous voulez la suite.**

**Je voudrais remercier ma BETA Temperance18. A bientôt.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Bip Bip Bip ... ...

A tâtons je cherchais l'interrupteur de se maudit réveil et me levait, je m'avançais vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche bien chaude pour me réveiller correctement. Je m'habillais de ma tenue préférait, mon pantalon en cuir noir avec un tee-shirt bleu nuit surmonter d'une veste blaser cintré et mes bottes cuissard noir à talon. Je suis retourné dans la salle de bain pour me maquiller l'égerment, d'un trait de crayon sous les yeux et du mascara pour faire ressortir mes yeux bleu nuit que je tien de ma mère et du gloss transparent. J'ai mis dans mon sac de cour mon ordinateur, mes cahiers de cour, ma trousse et mon téléphone portable. Avec je suis descendus et suis monté dans ma voiture.

Il faut bien l'avouer, j'étais un peu stressée de devoir faire attention à ce que je dis et fait. C'est une petite ville et tout se sait vite ici, je n'avais pas se problème à Phoenix avec tout se monde je passais invisible vue que je n'avais pas d'amie et sa m'allait très bien.

Arriver sur le parking, je coupais le moteur et sortis. Je remets une mèche derrière mon oreille et me dirige la tête haute vert ce qui semble être l'accueille. Je ne prête pas attention aux élèves qui me dévisagent. Bande de malpolis. Je leur jette juste un regard… Pas très aimable je dois dire. Pas de ma faute, il m'énerve a me regarder comme un extraterrestre.

Je pousse la porte, une femme les cheveux rouge me sourit.

« Jolie couleur de cheveux », dis-je moitié moqueuse.

« Je peux t'aider ma jolie ! », demande la secrétaire.

« Bella Swan, je suis… », Commençai-je.

« La nouvelle », me coupe la secrétaire.

Non mais ils n'ont pas appris les bonnes manières ici ?

« Voilà ton emploi du temps, tes papiers sont déjà tous fait. Et voilà le numéro de ton casier et ta carte de cantine. Ne la perd pas ! Oh et voilà tes livres !» Elle me tend des bouquins dans un sale état. « Tu peux allez en cours ! Si tu veux de l'aide je peux appeler un élève ? » Me demande gentiment la secrétaire.

Non mais ça va je ne suis pas idiote non plus !

Calme Bella. Calme.

« Non ça ira je vous remercie ! »

Je commençai la matinée avec la littérature, une matière que j'adore particulièrement. Tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de classe, je regardai autour de moi. Je vis plusieurs élèves me jauger, mais n'y prêtai pas attention. Je trouvai enfin la salle où j'avais cours et entre. J'allai voir directement le professeur, un certain monsieur King, sérieux ! Pas de chance le pauvre, et me présentai :

« Ravi de vous avoir parmi nous, mademoiselle Swan », me répondit-il en prenant la feuille de présence que je lui tendais, « j'espère que vous allez vite vous familiarisez avec le programme. »

Ne vous inquiété pas pour ça.

« Moi aussi monsieur », sourie-je en récupérant la feuille.

Je m'installai à une place vide, vers l'une des fenêtres dans le fond de la salle puis sortis mes affaires en regardant les autres élèves rentrés en cours. Une fille s'installa à côté de moi tout en se présentant :

« Salut, je m'appelle Angela Weber, tu es Isabella Swan ? »

« Oui c'est moi, mais appelle-moi Bella », répliquai-je un sourire aux lèvres en me souvenant de son nom pour plus tard.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le cours commença.  
Au milieu celui-ci, je tournai la tête vers la droite quand je senti des yeux me fixer intensément : Je vis une fille, à la peau très blanche aux cheveux hérissés dans tous les sens, de couleur noir et aux prunelles dorés, il est vrai qu'elle était très jolie.

La cloche de la fin des cours sonna, je récupère mes affaires en disent en revoir à ma voisine et partit vite à mon prochain cour, histoire.

La matinée passa vite j'ai rencontré plusieurs personnes, dans mon cour d'histoire j'ai eu Mike et Ben, en français : Lauren et Tylor, math : Jessica et Éric. Et dans chaque de ses classe j'ai eu plusieurs personnes comme la jeune fille de ce matin avec les yeux dorés. Je verrais plus tard pour ça.

Arriver à la cafétéria, je suis allé me prendre un plateau, on m'avait proposé de venir manger avec eux et leurs amies mais j'avais toujours décliné gentiment. J'avais déjà trop retardé mes recherches hier.

Après avoir payé j'ai cherché une table vide, il y en avait une de l'autre coter de la cafète un peux isoler, elle était parfaite je n'avais plus qu'à prier qu'on ne vienne pas me déranger. Assis à table j'ai sorti mon ordinateur et l'ai ouvert, pendent qu'il s'allumait j'ai commencé à manger mes frites en regardant autour. Tout le monde me regardait, en regardant à la table d'Angela qui m'avait semblé timide et gentille j'ai remarqué qu'elle me regarder avec peur et anxiété. Haussent les épaules je suis d'abord allé sur les dossiers de mes camarades.

**ANGELA WEBER**

**Née: en 1988, un Forks Washington**

**Sexe : féminin**

**Hauteur : 1m85**

**Couleur de cheveux : brun foncé**

**Couleur des yeux : brun clair (particularité : porte des lunettes)**

**Parenté : M. Weber (pasteur luthérien)**

**Mme Weber (femme au foyer)**

**Isaac Weber et Joshua Weber (jumeau)**

**Etudiante au lycée de Forks **(non sans blague !)

**Elle est très proche de sa mère, le père et adore ses frères. Amie avec Jessica et Lauren.**

**Travaille au journal du lycée avec Éric mais coté photo.**

**Ben Cheney**

**Née: en 1988, un Forks Washington**

**Sexe : masculin**

**Hauteur : 1m70**

**Couleur de cheveux : noir**

**Couleur des yeux : brun foncé**

**Parenté : M. Cheney**

**Mme Cheney**

**Etudiante au lycée de Forks**

**Il fait du surf quand l'eau de la Push le permet.**

**Michael Newton**

**Préfère être appeler Mike**

**Née: en 1988, un Forks Washington**

**Sexe : masculin**

**Hauteur : 1m80**

**Couleur de cheveux : blond pale**

**Couleur des yeux : bleu clair**

**Parenté: Karen Newton**

**M. Newton (les deux parents travaillent dans un magasin de randonner à Forks et le fils**

**Aide sur ses temps libre)**

**Etudiante au lycée de Forks**

**Il fait du surf tout comme Ben, Tylor et Éric.**

**Surpris plusieurs foi à boire sur la plage de la Push le soir devant un feu de camp.**

**Lauren Mallory**

**Née: en 1988, un Forks Washington**

**Sexe : féminin**

**Hauteur : 1m67**

**Couleur de cheveux : blond blanc**

**Couleur des yeux : vert**

**Parenté : M. Mallory**

**Mme Mallory (femme au foyer)**

**Etudiante au lycée de Forks**

**Elle est dépensière au centre commercial de Port Angeles et est amie avec Jessica et Angela.**

**C'est déjà sais coller plusieurs foi pour avoir été trouvé plusieurs foi dans des positions compromettent avec plusieurs garçon différent à chaque foi. **(On a trouvé la pute du lycée on dirait)

**Tyler Crowley**

**Née: en 1988, un Forks Washington**

**Sexe : masculin**

**Hauteur : 1m85**

**Couleur de cheveux : noir**

**Couleur des yeux : brun**

**Parenté: Beth Crowley**

**Etudiante au lycée de Forks**

**Il fait du surf tout comme Ben, Mike et Éric.**

**Arrêter plusieurs foi pour excès de vitesse sur la route et risque d'accident, prochain infraction sera la perte de son permit. **(Un fou du volent super manquai plus que ça !)

**Jessica Stanley**

**Aime être appelé Jess par ses amis**

**Née: en 1988, un Forks Washington**

**Sexe : féminin**

**Hauteur : 1m55**

**Couleur de cheveux : brun**

**Couleur des yeux : bleu**

**Parenté : Mme Stanley**

**Etudiante au lycée de Forks**

**Amie avec Angela et Lauren.**

**Coller plus d'une foi pour bavardage en classe. **(Une pipelette charmant)

**Éric Yorkie**

**Née: en 1988, un Forks Washington**

**Sexe : masculin**

**Hauteur : 1m85**

**Couleur de cheveux : noir**

**Couleur des yeux : brun**

**Parenté: M. Yorkie**

**Mme Yorkie**

**Etudiante au lycée de Forks**

**Il fait du surf tout comme Ben, Mike et Taylor.**

**Travaille au journal du lycée avec Angela mais coté article, membre du club d'échec.**

D'accord je croie que je préfère Angela et Ben pour le moment Mike se comporte comme un chien qui attente qu'on lui donne son os autour de moi. J'aurais aimé savoir le nom de la fille qui me regardait en première heure, mais ce n'est pas grave je verrais sa plus tard.

J'ai fermé se ficher et charger le dosser de mission et commencer à manger ma pomme.

**Mission N°1**

**Suite à une recherche pour savoir comment aidée la santé de l'agent J.S.W. suite à la perte de notre médecin et ses recherches. Après l'accident et l'opération pour la sauver nous ne savions pas pour la durer limiter de celle-ci sauf depuis 1 mois suite à la mort de la première femme qui avait expérimenté la première l'opération. Pour le moment nous avons trouvé un substitue pour la garder stable mais il ne dura pas longtemps. Nous avons trouvé une personne pour cette aide mais en fessant une recherche approfondit de cette personne nous avons trouvé que le lieu de résidence actuelle (à Forks) et son nom (Docteur Carliste Cullen) mais le reste a été effacer par une certaine personne appeler Monsieur Jason Jenks. Le problème est que l'ordinateur qu'il utilise pour tout traiter est sécurisé. Tu devras pour commencer aller à l'hôpital sans te faire voir et aller dans le bureau du DR. Cullen et de chercher tout ce qui pourrait non intéresser, tu prendras en photo de ce que tu trouves pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Et après sa tu devras faire pareille avec M. Jenks et accéder à son ordinateur et tu mettras la puce que je t'ai donné dans son ordinateur. Cette puce est intarissable en dehors de ton ordinateur de recherche que j'ai installé dans le coffre de ta voiture. Tien moi au courent avant de commences le reste, je te laisse faire d'autre recherche si tu as besoin de compléter, je te faite confidence.**

**Jonas**

**P.S : fait attention à toi.**

J'allais ouvrir la pièce jointe sur le dossier descriptif physique et de ses relation familiale du chère Docteur quand une porte s'ouvrit et que tout le monde se ture et regardaient dans ma direction. Regardent qui était arrivé et pour quoi le silence régnait. Qu'elle étonnement de trouver que des élèves et pas des profs comme je le pensais, mais surtout que dans se groupe se trouvait la jeune fille de mon premier cour suivie si je regardais bien de tous les personne de mes cours suivant qui me regardait étrangement. Haussent les épaules ne comprendrais jamais les ados, se devait être juste le groupe de populaire rien de bien méchant. Mais en voyant qu'ils venaient dans ma direction je fermais mon ordinateur. J'ai regardé ce qui était le plus important je regarderais la suite se soir après mes devoirs.

Après l'avoir rangé dans mon sac j'ai pris ma bouteille d'eau m'assis confortablement au fond de ma chaise et bu en attendent de voir ce qui allais arriver.

La première personne à arriver était un lutin sautillante, suivie je suppose de son petit amie et s'assirent. Les suivants à s'approcher était une blonde magnifique et un grand mec baraqué, à mon avis il doit prendre des stéroïdes se n'ai pas possible a son âge d'être naturellement muscler comme ça. Mais au lieu de s'assoir comme les deux autres blondie se mit devant la table en face moi et croisa le bras.

« Et la nouvelle sais notre table et tu n'as pas été invité à ce que je sache dégage si tu ne veux pas de problème. »Me dit blondie et se penchant vers moi au fur et à mesure.

Si elle croie m'impressionner elle peut courir, j'ai déjà vu plus effrayant qu'une ado qui tape sa crise.

Me levant en face d'elle et mit mon visage a 1 cm de celui.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est ta période de règle et je ne veux pas le savoir mais de UN ce n'ai pas marqué que cette table est à vous et de DEUX parle-moi une fois encore comme sa et tu risques d'avoir des frais d'esthétique à payer après mon passage blondie alors viens pas me chauffer. » Puits je me suis rassie en la narguant et continuait à boire comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

J'ai bien vu qu'elle était choquer de mon audace mais vite redevient haineuse et allait répondre mais une autre personne arriverait s'assis la chaise juste à côté de la mien.

« Sa suffi Rosalie tu t'asseyes et tu te tais pour une fois. »Dit le nouveau arrivant a blondie.

Monsieur muscle lui parla doucement et la conduit aux deux chaises à l'opposer de la table.

Après sa il se tourna vers moi.

« Tu sais que tu es la première à tenir tête à rosie même moi je ni arrive pas quand elle est énerver comme ça, chapeau »dit-il en tirent un chapeau invisible en se penchant. Je l'aime bien lui il a l'air marrent.

« Encore heureux oui ! » s'énerva Rosalie.

Ne fessant pas attention il ma tendit la main.

« Moi sais Cullen, Emmett Cullen en passent et voisin ma copine que tu as déjà rencontré à l'instant Rosalie hale » en me montrant blondie en sourient, « et voici son frère jumeau jasper » en me montrant le mec blond assis à coter de lui et qui avais l'aire d'être constiper. J'incline la tête dans la direction pour le saluer.

« Et …. » mais il fut coupé par le petit lutin à coter de jasper.

« Enchanter moi sais Alice, tu aimes le shoping, on va être de grande amie. » en tapent des mains et sautent sur place. Emmett reprit la parole.

« Et monsieur ronchon à coter de toi est mon dernier frère Edward ».

En me tournent vert Edward je vis le mec le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie, avec des cheveux cuivré et des yeux doré claire sur une peau lisse et claire même très claire.

Puis je me suis rappelez. Je me suis retourné vers Emmett, qu'elle drôle de nom en passant.

« Tu viens bien de dire Cullen comme dans Docteur Cullen ? »

Mais sais Edward qui répondit avec sa belle voie de velours.

« Oui sais notre père en fait sais notre père adoptif avec sa femme Esmée. »

« À d'accord ». Je me suis excuser en disent que je devais aller à mon casser avant le début des cours et que je les verrais surement plus tard. Alors la famille Cullen comporte 5 enfants et les parents intéressent je devrais commencer par là pour les recherches si le dossier est aussi vide que celui du père.

Arriver devant ma salle de biologie, je me suis assis à coter de la porte en attendent le début des cours. Quand la sonnerie déclara le début des cours je me suis relever et est patienter.

Le prof arriva vite, je lui ai fait signer mon papier et me suis dirigé à la place indiqué.

J'ai ouvert mes cahiers et je me suis mis à dessiner pendent le temps que les élèves arrive et que le cour commence. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté d'aller dans ce court, je n'y étais pas inscris a Phoenix, a oui sais ce cher Jonas qui mit à mi disent qu'avec ce qu'il m'avant appris je devrais suivre sans problème, on verra si il avait raison. Le tabouret à coter de moi fus tirer, j'ai regardé qui était mon voisin pour l'année et je suis tombé dans des yeux doré de Edward Cullen. Je me suis retournent vers M. Malina qui avait commencé le cour. Le cour d'aujourd'hui parlait des cellule réparatrice endommagé après un accident. Je me suis redresser finalement se cour pourrait être intéressant et instructif. Le prof nous demander de faire un exposer pour la semaine prochaine sur ce sujet avec son voisin de table, intéressent je vais pouvoir faire une pierre deux coups en allant chez les Cullen pour mon exposer avec Edward je pourrais commencer à récolter des preuves.

J'ai échangé mon numéro de téléphone avec Edward (attention mon personnelle hein ! pas l'autre je ne suis pas folle non plus) pour qu'on se mette d'accord pour savoir où et quand se retrouver. La cloche à sonner, génial sport, sais de l'ironie bien sûr. Ce n'est pas que je suis nul ou que je déteste ça au contraire sais plus l'inverse mais pour pas me faire remarquer je dois réduire mes capacités et je déteste sa, dans mon autre lycée j'avais réussi à faire sauter se cour je vais devoir recommencer et je sais pas comment pour le moment.

**slt tout le monde j'espères que ce chapitre vous a plus. Dans le prochain je peux vous dire que les Cullen vont avoir des surprises.**

**et encore dsl pour l'orthographe. **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Je suis allé me changer dans les vestiaires rapidement, perso ses tenus sont de plus en plus horrible, jaune et gris vraiment ?

Je me suis assise sur les gradins tout en haut le plus loin de tout le monde, les autres arrivais au conte goutes. Je vis les Cullen à l'opposer avoir une discutions mouvementer, curieuse de nature je me suis concentrer pour écouter leur conversations.

**Rosalie : j'ai du mal entendre tu viens bien de me dire que j'ai exagérer à la cafète ! Vous vous voutez de moi, on risque d'avoir des problèmes si elle reste trop près de nous et vous le savez ! **

Tien, tien, tien, ça devient intéressant.

**Emmett : Rosi chérie calme toi, ce qu'ont veux dire sais que tu es allée un peu fort. **

**Jasper : regarde pendent que tu t'es énerver sur elle tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas peur de toi, mais surtout de nous ? Rien nada, et je peux te dire que tu as juste réussie à l'énerver plus qu'autre chose. Et sais inhabituelle tu ne trouves pas ?**

**Alice : Il marque un point et se matin qu'es que j'ai dit avant de partir ?**

**Rosalie : Et alors elle n'a pas peur de nous, que cette journée sera plein de surprise bla…bla…bla….**

**J'ai compris. Et toi, Edward tu ne dis rien ? Toi qui nous écoute tout le temps tu as rien entendu !**

De quoi il parle entendre qui ?

**Edward : non rien est sais frustrant, Angela était…**

**Jasper : on devra répandre cette discussion plus tard j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous écoute**.

J'ai vite écouté le prof qui avait commencé à expliquer qu'on allait faire du volley.

Ils se sont tous tourner pour voir qui les écoutait mais non pas trouver. Je me demande comment Jasper à pus savoir que j'écoutais la seul personne qui était tourner fasse a moi était Rosalie.

« Je veux des équipes de 3 contre 3. Allez ! » Crie le prof.

J'ai vus que newton commençait à approcher de moi, mon dieu aidée moi.

« Swan comme je ne connais pas votre niveau vous serez avec Alice et Edward Cullen contre Rosalie, Jasper Halle et Emmett Cullen ! Allez est plus vite que sa »me sauva M. Clapp.

Je suis allez vers les Cullen, finalement je vais bien aimer se cour. Voyons voir si Blondie se débrouille ?

« Alors bella ton premier jour sais bien passer ? » me demanda Alice toute sautillante en direction du terrain à coter de moi.

« Jusque-là sa sais bien passer, merci de me demander, dit ça te dérange si je sers en premier ? » Lui souris-je.

Elle me passa le ballon et se plaças avec Edward sur le terrain. Je sourie quand je vis Rosalie au milieu en train de regarder ses ongles, on dirait que Barbie ne veux pas jouer. Voyons voir ça, sourie-je intérieurement.

Le prof siffla le début des matchs. Je me suis concentrer pour faire un effet qui finira tout droit dans sa jolie petite tête, on ne sait jamais elle pourrait apprendre les bonne manière.

Tapant le ballon, un peu fort je dois l'avouer j'espère que le ballon ne va pas la tuer il manquerait plus que sa tien !

« Rosalie attention » cria Alice pour la prévenir, mais sais trop tard le temps qu'elle finisse de parler que le ballon lui tapa la tête et la fit tomber par terre. Tout le monde se tu et regarda pourquoi Alice avais criée et trouva Rosalie a terre en train de se relever et très en colère. Oups !

« OMG je suis désoler Rosalie je ne l'ai pas fait exprès je te le jure, je suis maladroite par foi est-ce que sa vas ? »Demandai-je hypocritement je dois l'avouer. Elle me fait le signe de ne pas m'approcher. En regardant autour de moi je vie tout le monde choquer même les Cullen. Ils fessaient la navette avec moi et Rosalie sais comprendre comme sais possible. Le prof est le premier à réagir, se rapprochant de Rosalie et lui demandant si elle devait allez à l'infirmerie. Elle lui répondit que non que sa la juste surpris.

« Le cour est fini pour aujourd'hui, tout le monde va se changer ! »Cria le prof, pour abréger la cour.

J'ai couru pour aller me changer avant que Rosalie n'arrive et essai de me faire la peau. Je me suis changer le plus vite possible que je pus et pris mes affaires à la hâte et suis partit vers la porte. J'y étais presque je vous jure mais Rosalie était devant moi les bras croiser bloquant la porte.

« Ou tu croix aller Swan j'ai un mot à te dire »en me regardent comme si elle allait me sauter dessus.

« Je suis dsl mais je dois y aller j'ai des choses à faire et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ».

Je commence à devenir apeurer si je commence à me battre dès le premier jour, il y aura un rapport et quelqu'un risque de le voir en voulant voir si j'ai fait des bêtises comme d'habitude. Inspirent profondément pour me calmer je me suis approcher d'elle et l'ai poussé sur le côté et je suis partit à l'accueille en coup de vent pour poser ma fiche de présence. Arriver à ma voiture j'ai jeté mon sac sur le siège passager et suis monté. J'allume et je suis partit, en passant vers la sortit j'ai vu les Cullen me regarder partir d'un haire curieux.

Arriver à la maison je suis montée dans ma chambre faire mes devoirs. Une foi fini je suis descendue commencer à faire cuire le diner de ce soir. Pendent que le plat chauffe j'ai ouvert l'ordinateur pour voir les fiches de la famille Cullen. Pendent l'ouverture j'ai repensé a aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas dû taper dans ce ballon aussi fort mais surtout sur une personne « innocente ». Mon problème sais que je suis susceptible, Joe me le dit souvent en entrainement toujours rester calme et concentrer, mais Barbie me sort par les yeux sais pas possible. Elle se croit tout permis parce qu'elle est belle, riche et sort avec un beau mec mais surtout elle se croit supérieur sur les autres. Enfin le dossier sur les Cullen s'affiche.

**Esmée Cullen**

**Femme de Carliste Cullen et mère adoptif de Edward, Emmett et Alice Cullen et de Rosalie et Jasper Hale.**

**Femme au foyer.**

**Vien de déménager de l'Alaska. **

**Alice Cullen **

**Sœur d'Edward, Emmett et Rosalie.**

**Sort avec Jasper.**

**Fille adoptif de Carliste et Esmée.**

**Vien de déménager de l'Alaska.**

**Jasper Hale **

**Frère d'Emmett, Rosalie et Edward.**

**Sort avec Alice.**

**Fils adoptif de Carliste et Esmée.**

**Vien de déménager de l'Alaska.**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Sœur d'Edward, Alice et Jasper.**

**Sort avec Emmett.**

**Fille adoptif de Carliste et Esmée.**

**Vien de déménager de l'Alaska.**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Frère d'Edward, Jasper et Alice.**

**Sort avec Rosalie.**

**Fils adoptif de Carliste et Esmée.**

**Vien de déménager de l'Alaska.**

**Edward Cullen**

**Sœur de Jasper, Emmett, Alice et Rosalie.**

**Fils adoptif de Carliste et Esmée.**

**Vien de déménager de l'Alaska.**

Il n'y a rien de plus sais une blague j'aurais pu le remplir moi-même. Prenant mon téléphone, j'ai composé le numéro de Jonas. Il répond au bout de 3 sonneries.

« Alors Bella ton premier jour sais bien passer ? »

« Bonjour à tout aussi »

« Toi tu es pas de bonne humeur »

« Rien que je peux gérer t'inquiète, je t'appelle pour savoir pourquoi je n'ai rien de plus sur la famille Cullen /hale. »

« Sais tout ce que j'ai trouvé avant sa il y a rien, même en Alaska, rien même pas un bulletin rien nada le néant. »

« Dac je vais devoir aller au lycée pour trouver leur dossier avant de faire le bureau de toubib. Je te tien au courent de l'avancer. Comment elle va pour le moment ? »

« Elle prend des crises de temps en temps mais pour le même ça va, le traitement de Sarah marche aussi sur elle. Mais elle va commencer à s'immuniser. »

« Et moi je ne peux pas être le remède. »

«Non tu as beau être le résultat de ce qu'aurait dû être ta mère tu n'as pas les jambes, le bras, l'œil et l'oreille replacer par la bionic comme ta mère tu as récupérer que cet anthrocites. C'est eux qui te guérie et qui a augmenter tes forces physique en plus de ton odora et ton ouïe en plus d'autre petite chose. Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'ai pas de ta faute, je vais tout faire pour l'aidée je ne veux pas la perdre sais mon dernier parent biologique en vie et sais la seul qui me comprend. »Commençais-je de pleurer.

« Oh ma puce ne pleure pas on va y arriver je te le promets, je ferais tout ce que je peux. La preuve on fait tout ce que le gouvernement à refuser que je fasse, ''perdre mon temps à chercher un remède pour sauver Jaime''. » Je me suis calmer a ses mots et essuyer mes larmes. Et oui vous avez bien entendu Jaime Sommers Wells, la femme bionique est ma mère, cool non ?

« Maintenant que sais régler je peux savoir pourquoi dans le rapport d'incident de sport ton nom apparait, jeune fille ? » Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. Il avait vérifié les dossiers des profs au cas où j'ai encore fait une bêtise, bon d'accord je l'ai fait mais bonjour la confidence quoi ! Je n'ai pas eu le choix de lui expliquer ce qui sais passer et il était plier mais ma comme même réprimander pour ne pas mètre contrôler. Les adultes ne sont jamais content, je rigole, mais comme même.

Après avoir parlé encore j'ai raccroché et éteint le repas. En mettent la table j'ai entendue croiseur de Charlie. Après le repas, il est allé regarder son match à la télé pendent que j'ai tout nettoyé.

Après sa je suis montée dans ma chambre faire mon sac pour ce soir. J'y ai mis un disque dur externe, un mini appareille photo, mon téléphone, mon mp3 et ma clef passe partout. Je suis descendus dire à Charlie bonne nuit et suis monté ''me coucher ''.J'ai attendu qu'il ce sois coucher et endormit pour partir. Je me vois mal lui expliquer pourquoi je dois sortir, imaginer.

« Papa je dois rentrer par effraction dans le lycée pour récolter des informations sur des camarades ça ne te gêne pas dit. » vous voyez ça va être dire à expliquer surtout à un flic.

Quand je suis sûr qu'il dort bien je me suis lever, pris mon sac. Je suis sorti par la fenêtré de ma chambre et est sauter. J'ai pris mon Mp3 et mit la musique Run Boy Run de Woodkid en boucle et me suis mis à courir vers le lycée en passent par la forêt pour ne pas me faire voir.

Je suis arrivée en 2 minutes, j'étais arrêter pour voir mes options. Là en haut la fenêtre juste sous le toit de l'école était ouvert parfait. Prenant mon élan j'ai sauté. Attrapent vite le bord de justesse, je me suis hissé à l'intérieur. Je me suis diriger vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Le referment derrière moi j'ai cherché un escaler pour descendre, trouver. Allant à l'accueille pour le bureau du dirlo. Essayent de l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée, on ne peut pas tout t'avoir dans la vie sais déjà pas mal que je suis rentrée. Prenant ma clef j'ai ouvert la porte et suis rentrer. Ou Monsieur le directeur métrait les dossiers, mais oui dans un de ses placards. Cherchant le dossier des Cullen et les hale fus facile mais le contenu me mènera il n'y avait rien que je ne savais déjà même pas d'ancien relevé de note, mais j'ai trouvé leur numéro de cassier et leur code. Marquant sur un papier les numéros avec leur nom, je le mis dans ma poche et continuer à chercher dans le bureau et l'ordinateur, mais rien. Sortant et fermant derrière moi j'ai réfléchie ou je pourrais chercher. Voyant l'infirmerie je me suis demander si je pourrais trouver leur dossier, chaque année les infirmières scolaire fond des contrôles je devrais au moins trouver sa. Quelque minute plus tard je suis sortie bredouille, sais pas possible, on dirait des fantômes. Bordelle !

Il me restait leur cassier même si je doute que j'y trouverai quelque chose. Je les ai trouvés facilement il était à côté du mien. Le premier était Edward. A l'intérieur je n'ai trouée que des cahiers, des livres et quelque brouillon froisser de partition. Le suivant était Alice, voyons voir. Vous Aller rire, pas de cahier ou de livre non un mini dressing une paire de chaussure avec une tenue complète avec accessoires et maquillage. Je vais rien tirer d'elle on dirait. Next, Jasper. Cassier bien ranger avec écriteau a son nom dedans, on se croirait à l'armer comme sais ranger je vous jure. Tien Emmett. Plain de fiche tombât par terre. Les ramassent j'ai regardé. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rigoler. Sur chaque fiche était le nom d'un prof ou d'un élève avec la planification complète des blagues à faire et il y en avait. Heureusement ou pas je n'ai pas trouvé sur moi, merci au dieu tout puissant. Je les pris comme même en photo on sait jamais sa peux servir. Le refermant je me suis tourner en sourient vers le casier de Madame Barbie je suis mien que toi. L'ouvrant je me suis retrouver devant des tonne de miroirs, je ne rigole pas, toutes les surfaces était occuper, j'hallucine. Narcissique !

J'ai commencé à rentrer à la maison quand j'ai pensé à une chose. Cette école a peux être des archiver des années présidente. Ou je métrais des documents qui ne me servent pas ? Le sous-sol bien sûr. Toute contente de peux être avoir trouvée quelque chose je me suis mis à chercher la porte du sous-sol.

TROUVER !

Je suis descendu. Toussent à cause de la poussière, un peu de ménage ne tu pas vous tuer bon sain !

Comment il classe ses trucs. J'ai cherché pendent un moment quand j'ai trouvé le bon placard. Croisons les doigts que peux être les deux parents son aller dans cette école étant jeune. Please, que je trouve une chose au moins, que je ne repars pas bredouille.

CA... CE…CI…CO... CU Allez ! Cullen, trouvé ! Sautent comme une folle j'ai pris le dossier. L'ai rangé dans mon sac, ils ne manqueront a personne sa se voie que ça fait un baille que personne n'ai venu.

J'ai hâte de le lire il allaire gros. Des infos merci enfin quelque chose.

Je suis rentré à la maison en courent, éteint mon mp3, me suis mis en pyjama et me suis coucher. Je suis exténué de cette première journée.

**Et voila la suite. **

**Dite moi se que vous en pensé. Please.**

**A bientôt :D**


End file.
